mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Sanwa
He is the local barber and one of the seven Hulu Brothers. Due to being mocked for his colorblindness, Sanwa stopped pursuing his career as a barber. Eventually, with the help of the Color-blind Correction Glasses, Sanwa was able to reopen his barbershop. The 3rd of the Hulu brothers, Sanwa arrived at Portia when the brothers came with their grandmother. Due to his skills with scissors, he opened up a barbershop in Portia. The word on the street is that whatever hair style the customer wants, Sanwa can make it happen. Sanwa was born on Autumn of Day 15 and is the third of the Hulu Brothers. At some point, Sanwa, his brothers, and his grandmother, Yeye, moved to Portia. Despite being colorblind, Sanwa is renowned for his skills with the scissors learning to style hair after visiting Walnut Groove. Sanwa became adept in hairstyling within 10 years. After competing in the local hairstyling competition, many of the citizens mocked his colorblindness, even accidentally dying Remington's hair green at one point. This caused Sanwa to stop pursuing his career as a barber. However, he was given Color-blind Correction Glasses to help with his condition; as a result, he reopened his barbershop once more. Sanwa loves to eat vegetarian foods, such as Fruit Salad and Vegetable Salad. Sanwa dislikes eating hot pot during the Winter Solstice and on dinner dates due to the spiciness of the dish. He once believed a friend who told him that the hot pot was not spicy, only to strain the relationship between the two. Sanwa also dislikes the texture of noodles, regardless of how it looked and smelled. has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa and Erwa; and his younger brothers, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. The following schedule has been tested on a sunny Thursday with no interfering missions. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Ah, I heard about you. Name's Sanwa, nice to meet you, Builder! ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I tried the Portia Hot Pot once since a friend told me it's not spicy, so I believed him and... well, he's not my friend anymore. * I never liked the texture of noodles no matter how good they looked and smelled, but that's just me. ;Ask about work *(I assume it is difficult to style people's hair?) ** Yeah, exactly. Especially that you can only know how the hairstyle looks like on you when it is done. So no regret. *(People tell me that you are good at styling hair.) ** Haha, it depends. Come to me when you want to get your hair done. ***(I don't mind giving it a try.) **** I will not disappoint you, I promise. ***(I am okay, thank you. Actually, I quite like my current hairstyle.) **** Ok, if that is what you want. But I am sure you will soon change your mind. ;Casual talk * I've been to Walnut Groove, that's where I learned to style hair. ;Compliment *(You have some skills with scissors!) ** Oh yah, people say I was born with a pair of scissors in my hands. Hahah. Seriously though, I trained for 10 years. *(I like the hairstyles you come up with.) ** I think about new ones all the time, gotta keep my customers happy, yah know? |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Even though my bros are here, I still don't like eating hotpot. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=7.0100427 }} The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Sanwa is eligible for sparring. *Likes Vegetable *Dislikes Spicy Food and Spaghetti |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Mapo Tofu (Restaurant) because it is both Vegetable and Spicy Food. }} |R2= |R3= }} Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Sanwa's case, he represents yellow. *''San'' in Chinese means "three", corresponding to the fact that he is the third oldest Hulu Brother. *If you find 2 Lens in the Abandoned Mine it will start a quest to bring it to the research center. Complete the quest to get color blind correcting glasses. Go find Sanwa, give him the glasses and convince him to open his Barber Shop again. You will gain friendship with Sanwa AND +10 friendship with the whole town. *To give him his glasses, you need to have them selected and go talk to him. You'll need to tell him to 'man up' and he will wear them. Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors